Dental implants are commonly used as anchoring members for dental restorations. The dental implant is typically threaded or press fit into a bore which is drilled into the patient's mandible or maxilla. The implant provides an anchoring member for a dental abutment, which in turn provides an interface between the implant and a dental restoration. Known implant systems include a dental implant made from a suitable biocompatible material, such as titanium. The implant provides an interface between the implant and a dental restoration. The restoration is typically a porcelain crown fashioned according to known methods.
One way to improve osseointegration into the implant, and in turn long term stability of the implant, is to provide a porous material on the implant that the bone can grow into. Some examples of the inclusion of a porous material on a dental implant are described in U.S. Pat. App. Pub. Nos. 2008/0241793, 2009/0011384, 2010/0003638, and 2010/0003640, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Securing the porous material to the dental implant, however, may be difficult. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide alternative configurations to enhance securement of the porous material to the dental implant.